The Return of Lore
by Midorineko-chan
Summary: Amaterasu may enjoy her time in the Celestial Plane, but she still misses her beloved Earth. An evil has returned to all of Nippon and without her protection, so the goddess is reunited with old allies to fight the dark forces. What she wasn't expecting to struggle with, were the strong feelings for a certain masked savior. This journey will be the hardest one to overcome. Gijinka.


**The Return of Lore**

**Chapter 1: Home Again**

Amaterasu stared at the pool in front of her, a sea of green coming into view. It was Shinsu Field, recognizing the huge area expanding before her. She didn't know why it had appeared, but it was nice to see something familiar. Being in the Celestial plane for some time now, made her miss the natural beauty of the human world. However, she could not argue that the luxurious palace she now resided was anything beyond simple. She used her finger to play with the water, rippling the image. The sun goddess' wistful sigh was heard by an incoming visitor.

"What is it dear mother?" it was Nuregami. The pretty snake looked up at her, bowing its head as it slithered inside the room. She stayed silent for a moment before responding.

"Oh nothing my child, just having some memories." she smiled, the snake coiling into itself.

"Of what may I ask?" the white creature cooed.

"My adventures in the human realm, all the friends I made along the way, _everything_..." it looked to the pool then back at the sun goddess.

"I see. Do you miss it then?" she tilted her head to the side, ready to listen.

"Of course my dear, but my duty is in the Celestial Plane. Whatever business I had back in the human world, I finished there. You know that more than anyone." she petted the snake's chin, the creature almost humming in delight. Amaterasu jumped up, surprising the little water goddess. "Now off with you, before I get you for being a sneaky snake." she teased, the animal smiled and bowed its head. Before leaving the room, an unknown force made water from the visual pool rise, dowsing the snake. It transformed her into a young maiden, dressed in a white kimono. Her clothes adorned with red strokes, like the rest of the brush gods, and the signature white hair to match, only on her robes, the pattern appeared like waves. "Nuregami," Amaterasu called to her.

She turned around to show beautiful fair skin and unusual teal eyes. "Yes mother?"

"Round up the rest of your siblings, and Yomigami as well. It's time for supper." the girl nodded, her silky white hair like a river.

Amaterasu walked to the dinning hall, the room as big as a temple. The ceiling was glittered with stars to signify the time of day. So torches were not needed, since the sky provided light throughout the palace in the Celestial Plane. When she arrived, all the brush gods except Yumigami, who was busy bringing up the moon, were at the large dinner table. Amaterasu sighed, it should not take the rabbit long to create the night. But she shrugged her shoulders and faced the gods and goddesses, clearing her throat for their attention. The bustle died down and each took their seats. "Everyone, I want to thank you all again for making the time to arrive for dinner. I understand you are busy protecting the great land of Nippon just as much as I am, so let us make this time together worthwhile. And I'd be glad to hear stories from every one of you." she smiled raising her cup, "Let's eat!" with that they began the feast. Servants had placed giant dishes of various foods in the center, ready for anyone to take. Having cups already filled with drinks, the servants more than ready to pour more into the glasses.

Amaterasu tried not laugh as she watched Tachigami throw bits of food at Kabegami. The cat goddess hissed in reply and retaliated with a large piece of fish to the mouse god's face. Moegami and Gekigami, the fire and thunder gods, both looked at one another shaking their heads, as if ashamed the poor display. The rest ate peacefully and talked among one another, all in their human forms, which some exceptions to what some considered "human". No normal human looked like they did, with stark white hair and red markings somewhere on their bodies.

If they had ears or a tail, by choice they would appear. Like Amaterasu, the god's had many forms, but it was up to them to choose how they appeared to others. She ate along with everyone, but her usually voracious appetite was gone for some reason. Almost every single brush god had a great tale of their activities on earth, so this cheered her up a bit. Most were in the preparations for spring, which is why Shinsu field was already lush with greenery. She smiled at the scene, but frowned at a sudden thought. Again the snake goddess noticed the change in Amaterasu's mood.

"Having those memories again mother?" she was too quick for her own good, nothing could escape the water goddess' wit.

"Yes I suppose, but do not fret, it'll pass." she stood up, calling their attention again. "Continue with the feast, I will retire to my chambers." they all bowed their heads returning to their chatter.

The sun goddess almost fell asleep against the viewing pool, but Yomigami's entrance stirred her. "Ah old man Yomigami, what brings you here?"

"You know very well lady Amaterasu the reason." the dragon in his human form was a short man with a spiked beard, his hair like the rest of the celestial brush gods, but his was more silver, showing his age and tied with white hair pins to match the shape of his horns. She admired the god of rejuvenation, he helped many humans fix their broken items when they couldn't, no matter how small. And he was the first to aid the sun goddess in her journey. But Yomigami was not underestimated, he may have looked old, but he was just as strong as the rest of them, the power hidden unless provoked. His appearance can not only change from a dragon, but to a youthful human as well, when he was in mood however.

"I have not shorted in my duties, if that is your concern." she narrowed her eyes, but the dragon remained unfazed, knowing it wasn't meant to threaten.

"You most definitely have not. But you have withheld something no?" he looked at her, waiting for an answer. She sat on the floor cushions, legs crossed in thought and then got up when she couldn't find the reason.

"I don't understand. Old man why are you being so trivial at this hour?" her confusion made her pace back and forth, even if her body was telling her to rest.

"It is only difficult because you refuse to let yourself see the truth."

"What truth?" she asked still thinking. Amaterasu noticed as the dragon glanced at the pool behind her, the images of Hana valley and Agata forest flashed in the water. Then the realization came to her. "I am not going to the human world if that is your suspicion. My commitment is here in the Celestial plane."

"That may the case my lady, but are you sure you can fulfill your duties with a heavy heart?" he looked straight into her eyes, Amaterasu couldn't deny her feelings now, might as well tell Yomigami. She cursed the old man for his wisdom, and sighed in defeat.

"You're right Yomi, but it doesn't justify my return." he nodded.

"Still lady Amaterasu, I think it's best you take time off from all of this." he seem to gesture at her room, but she knew he meant otherwise.

The sun goddess' eyes widened in surprise. "What are you saying Yomigami? That I leave my post here, unguarded? Are you going mad?"

"Have you not heard the legends of fallen gods?" her face turned grim.

"I have. It's because they failed to follow in their duties, that they no longer could be a god." Amaterasu didn't like where this went.

"Their sorrow turned them mad and into foul demons." the dragon replied.

"How is that possible?" she frowned, her concern growing. He couldn't possibly think that it was going to happen to her?

"Those gods who went to the human world, fell in love with its complexity, just as you have my lady. And not being able to return to their beloved mortal realm, tore them apart. They could no longer see the value of being here, on the Plane. And wrecked havoc among themselves and both worlds."

"Old man, what you are assuming is highly improbable. I do not want you to think of me as a possible traitor. I've been gone from my home for centuries, it was time I took my rightful place with the others."

"Correct my lady. Indeed you have proven yourself worthy of returning to the Celestial palace as our leader, but you have spent a long time in the other world as well. It is causing turmoil within you."

She glanced down at her feet feeling like a scolded child. "You're right on that one gramps."

He smiled, his task of giving the goddess a clear conscience, achieved. "It's settled then, we shall prepare for your departure shortly." Amaterasu could not believe what she was hearing, they were _accepting_ her leave. She couldn't deny that it made something within her grow brighter.

"Wait Yomigami!" Amaterasu grabbed the dragon by the shoulder then hugged him, catching the dragon god by surprise. "Thank you." he smiled, stiff at first but returned the hug.

"It's all for your happiness my lady, and the safety of the realm, if not for you, we would not be here at this moment." he let go to face her. "And stop calling me old man, You're a century my senior!" they both let out a laugh and she let the dragon leave her chambers.

Not long after, Tachigami arrived with news of the rabbit's return. "Mother, Yumigami is back from rising up the moon. She made _mochi_ for everyone."

"Not now little one, I grow tired of all this chatter." she waived him away but he grinned.

"They're the ice cream filled." with that she nearly leapt from her bed and dashed out the door, leaving the mouse to follow after her.

She took a bite of the round pastry and squealed in delight. It was rare that the rabbit ever made ice cream filled mochi, especially with different flavors in each one. Everyone else scarfed their share down, taking advantage of the rabbit's generosity.

"Such an unexpected occasion this is, to find Yumigami serving ice cream mochi." the rabbit bowed her head in response.

"I wanted to make something special, it being the end of winter and all. I am pleased to see you enjoy them mother."

"Why shouldn't I? They're delicious!" her and the moon goddess may have their disagreements at times, but they always agreed that she had skill in making the pastry. Content, Amaterasu sat back in her large chair and sighed. She had her fill of mochi, and was now tired from all the food. She yawned, and bid the brush gods goodnight, heading for her chambers. When she got there, Gekigami the thunderstorm god was waiting for her.

"I thought you stayed with the others?" she yawned and allowed the tall male to enter. He bowed, sitting on one of the many cushions scattered over the floor. His face seems to pout as he looked at the sun goddess.

"Moegami and Bakugami became drunk off of Kasugami's sake, and started causing a mess in the hall."

She shook her head. "Those two cannot stay together for long, especially drinking. They'd blow up the palace if I'd allow it." she laughed but the tiger did not join in her amusement.

"Is something wrong Gekigami?" being on her bed was making her more drowsy. He flashed a hesitant look, but turned serious, his silence filling the room.

"Is it true?" he finally spoke.

"What is Geki?" the tiger crossed his arms blushing from the nickname and looking away.

"That you're leaving us for the human world?" she froze, did the tiger discover her conversation with the old dragon?

"Who told you?" she sat up, anxiety growing within her.

"Nuregami was expressing her concern for you at the feast, and how you've acted all depressed. I don't know how, but it was Kasugami who guessed you wanted to go back. That damn dragon didn't deny it either. Now, the whole palace can't shut up about it." she cursed under her breath. The poor snake only had good intentions for Amaterasu, but the other goddesses couldn't help but gossip, especially the trio of the rabbit, sheep, and cat. They were just as troublesome as the Hanagami, who like to cause mischief about the palace.

How could this be? Now all were in dismay for their sun goddess' state. She grabbed a cushion, breathing into it.

"Amaterasu?" the tiger stood up, walking towards her bed, concerned. She caught him by surprise, pulling him into an embrace. The tiger yowled in protest and tried to resist, but seemed frozen in place.

"You didn't come here to appease the other's curiosity have you? You wanted to see for yourself if I was leaving." she grinned as the male flinched in response.

"And? It's not like I really care. I just don't wanna hear all that yapping." he grunted but buried his face into her chest, hugging her tightly.

"So you're not going to miss me little cub?" she smoothed back his spiked hair, the red showing at the tips. He looked up at her with golden tiger eyes, his cheeks already rosy.

"Not if I know you'll be back." he smiled. Gekigami has always managed to get on her soft spot with his stubbornness. Their first encounter on Oni Island was surprising to say the least, since he deliberately shot a thunder arrow at her, unafraid. But Amaterasu knew from the start that his harshness was all a ruse to hide his true nature, one that was shy and willing to love. And the advance was only to test her strength. As hot tempered as he was, Gekigami would assist the rest of the gods in any of they're tasks, no matter how daunting. And when Amaterasu needed him, he would always be there without question. His loyalty never wavered, making him a worthy ally.

"Of course. I just need to see how everyone is doing, then my mind could be at ease. Besides I love you all too much, I wouldn't abandon you so quickly." he smiled and Amaterasu released her hold on the tiger. He got up from her bed and straightened himself.

"Well anyways, good luck. If anything happens come straight back. Or, call upon us if you need help." he bowed and closed the doors behind him.

Amaterasu threw herself on the bed again, feeling too excited to go to sleep. She was actually going to the human world, after what felt like so long. She could finally return to her beloved people. But what about the others, can they handle the sun goddess' absence from the Celestial Plane? Nuregami would probably weep, like she always did for any small matter. Gekigami would silently mourn and wait for her return almost everyday. The others would take this opportunity to cause trouble, unless she set some rules beforehand. This was no simple journey, she was leaving her _home_, away from all the people who cared for her. Leaving the place meant for her. _Do I really belong here?_ She asked herself. Everyone else appeared normal from their dormant states on earth, and when they were able to go back to the Plane, it was as if they never left. Amaterasu however, had trouble adjusting to the new environment, after a century of living on earth. The mannerisms, the royal duties, the list can go on. She had to speak more than usual, which was disconcerting since she usually doesn't speak

_Everything will be fine. Assure them to go on without you for now, and that you _will _return. _All the excitement tried her body, allowing it to drift off into sleep.

_Amaterasu found herself in a vast space, empty but constricting with its thick blackness. She could only see the light from her body reflecting against the ground. The goddess found herself in wolf form, walking on all fours. It confused her, since she had no memories of ever transforming. Amaterasu searched for an escape of this eerie place, not finding any in the endless fog of night. She stopped, hearing deep laughter from nowhere and everywhere at once._

_"Who are you?" she growled, not being able to speak like a human._

_"You do not remember me white wolf?" A voice hissed with pleasure. "I am the utter most thing you should fear." _

_"I fear no one." she replied, searching for the culprit._

_"Your defiance is admirable white wolf, a pity it won't save you from my wrath." it chuckled. Amaterasu sensed something huge shifting closely around her._

_"You dare threaten a god?" she boomed feeling her power grow in anger, her voice unaltered._

_"Silly dog, I will show you what is true power. Shadows only grow stronger in bright light." Amaterasu felt something shoot in her direction, but she dodged it aiming her head at the sky, howling to release the sun. _

_"That can be true. But the stronger the light, the more the shadows disappear!" she growled. The sun shone bright, but Amaterasu couldn't appreciate its warmth for long, she wanted to find the slanderous creature first. The sunlight revealed a familiar place, but where? The ground was of carved stone, the ceiling a clear dome mimicking the sky. _

Wait it can't be. _She couldn't possibly be back on the ark!_

_"Hello mutt." the voice called out. Amaterasu looked around, but only saw her reflection facing her. She growled, her frustration growing._

_"Where are you?" She barked._

_"Right in front of you." she jumped, realizing that there was no mirror but an exact look-alike of herself. No, something was different, not truly there._

_"What are you staring at? It's just you." the copy grinned, its teeth gleaming in the light. She peered closer confused. What was so strange about this other self? In dreams of course many things happen that you cannot understand. Amaterasu peered closer, and that's when she noticed it. The fake wolf before her had deep purple markings instead of red, the reflector not surrounded by bright flames but black smoke._

_No it isn't. Get away you imposter! _

_"Awe do not fret. I'll toy with you no longer. Die by the hand of Yami!" the evil wolf jumped into the air, preparing to strike._

_"Yami?" she howled, as the copy dove down._

"No!" Amaterasu jolted up, everything blurred and unfamiliar. It only took her a moment to realize she was back in her chambers away from the nightmare. Was it really a nightmare, or something more? Shaking the thoughts away, she arose from her bed and headed for the baths.

It felt nice to relax after waking up so abruptly, the hot water soaking her skin. The wolf wasn't fond of taking baths, but the clear water reminded her of the springs in Sasa Sanctuary. Its ripples making it glisten like the River of Heavens.

"Is it to your liking?" a soft voice spoke behind her.

"Ah Nuregami, it is no surprise to see you here so early." she ducked her head beneath the water, then back up.

"As always, I maintain the water for this realm." Nuregami replied.

"Care to join me then?" she asked the little snake. She was never a fan of taking baths, blame it on her animal nature, but these waters seem to soother her whenever she entered. And after that horrid dream, she needed time to clear her head.

"As you wish." the snake dipped into the water, making her transform into the beautiful maiden, only unclothed. Amaterasu couldn't help but admire the pretty creature once again. She may have been a crybaby at times, but she always managed to smile and keep a serene expression, forever the sweet maiden. "I thank you for this opportunity mother. I never had the chance to enjoy these baths since I have so much work to do, not that it is a hindrance." she stopped cheeks flushing with color.

"No it's alright, a lot of us have been busy preparing for the spring equinox. You should at least have some sort of break." the teal-eyed beauty nodded, happy to not be scolded. Amaterasu giggled at the goddess' expression. She couldn't help but notice how her daughter was well endowed, seeing her breasts peaking through the water more than hers.

"What is unacceptable however..." she waited seeing the goddess freeze in fear "Is how you're bigger than me, when you're just a snake!" she laughed grabbing them with both hands.

"Ah! Mother what are you doing? I'm sorry! It's not my fault!" the snake goddess began to giggle helplessly as Amaterasu began to tickle her sides.

"Tell me, how does one so young as yourself get these things as melons? I'm the one with the most praise around here, if it's anyone who is blessed with such gifts it is me!" she teased, tickling Nuregami to the point of tears. It was out of character for Amaterasu to joke around like this, but she wanted to make at least someone happy today.

"Mother! Please you mustn't, it's embarrassing!" she spoke through heavy breaths.

"Hey no fair! I didn't know you guys were taking a bath together, I wanna join too!" Kasugami the mist goddess, shouted. Amaterasu looked up, the sheep standing in front of them arms crossed.

"Then quit your pouting and jump in." she replied, leaving Nerugami to catch her breath.

The sheep nodded and called out. "You guys, mother is letting us take a bath with her!" with that Kabegami, Yumigami, and Kasugami all jumped into the bath, the water splashing on Amaterasu and the snake goddess.

"I swear the lot of you are nothing but trouble." she glared at the sheep, scolding her. "Kasugami you know better than to act like a child. I understand Kabe and Yumi doing so but you need to act your age."

The sheep rolled her purple eyes, tossing her fluffy white hair aside. "Please mother, I'm only having a little fun. And you shouldn't say things like that when you're the one groping poor Neru over there." the cat giggled while the rabbit and snake blushed.

Amaterasu grinned. "Jealous are we? Need some attention from mommy?" Kasugami laughed at the wolf's teasing, splashing water everywhere.

The rest of the time was spent chatting and laughing among the young women. Amaterasu stayed silent through most if, listening intently. Even so, it felt good to bond with the other women of the palace, especially when it has been generations since then. Her time in the human realm allowed her little time to relax. Kabegami the cat goddess of walls, was always mischievous, sneaking up on the other Brush gods using her power. Especially her brother Gekigami. Kasugami was none the better, getting the rest of her siblings drunk off their hides until they could no longer stand with her special sake brew. Yumigami just intently watched all the havoc, while Nerugami kept to herself, too shy to even dare such feats.

The men weren't bad company either. When Amaterasu wanted to test her strength or just be her true care free self, she can go to them. They didn't wait to see if she would act like a lady, or complain if she didn't. Although Kazegami the wind god, begged to differ. He cared about his appearance more than any of the females in the palace. He'd brush his hair and constantly check his clothing, a bit more vain than the average woman when she thought about it. She scrunched up her nose but laughed as her daughters began splashing again.

Amaterasu felt it was time to end the bath and prepare for her journey. The rest followed, not forgetting the dreading news they've heard in the middle of night. Their sun goddess was leaving to the human world. Yomigami had informed them it was training, for her to strengthen her resolve and learn enough to manage things back in the Celestial plane. She dressed in a simple white robe and hugged each of her daughters, before going their separate ways. Amaterasu would see them again, but this time it would be to say good-bye. She sniffed, not helping the sadness that welled within her. It left a hole in her heart to leave them all behind, but a bigger one was forming the more she watched the human world go on without her.

Her head held high, she walked to her chambers. It seemed only a short while before it was time to go. Her heart could not stop beating, from excitement, fear, or both, she did not know. Amaterasu was to travel via origin mirror, the relics still functional even with her return to the Plane. She wore her favorite kimono, white with simple red brush strokes. Only carrying a single bag. Her weapon of choice would appear when summoned, so there was no need to carry a case for that. And in her wolf transformation, _Divine Retribution_ would always be on her back.

Everyone was evenly against each side of the corridor. Their heads bowed as she passed, and each handing her a small gift. The bull offered her a stone that felt cold to the touch, the cat a wall scroll of the palace, the tiger a shard of jagged glass that was surprisingly smooth but made your hairs stand. The sheep a small bottle of saké, a candle that can never go out from the rooster, a pretty fan from the horse, a magical bottle from the snake with tears to go with it, a bag of mochi from the rabbit, little cherry bombs from the boar and his children, an always scented flower from the monkeys, the mouse a carving blade, and lastly a pearl from the dragon. She expertly fit each into her pouch and thanked them individually, every one of them receiving a tight hug, some more than others due to stubbornness. The servants bid her good-bye as well, many teary and weeping that their goddess and queen was leaving. Amaterasu stepped onto the mirror's stone platform, looking behind her one last time. She caught a glimpse from the crowd, some were holding back tears, some openly cried, namely Nerugami, while others held a stoic expression. The serious ones trying to show the sun goddess that they could handle her leaving.

Yomigami stood next to her, instructing on how to use the mirror for travel. "In this mirror, there is no need to paint an 'X' on its center, merely picture where you want to go. The image will then appear and take you to your desired destination." she nodded as he stepped back, giving her one last approving look.

Amaterasu closed her eyes taking a deep breath putting all other thoughts aside. She let herself picture fields of endless grass, little houses on its edges, and with giant cherry blossom tree in the center of it all, in full bloom. She knew winter had not yet ended, save for a few weeks, so there would only be buds sprouting from it when she arrived. But it being the southern part of Nippon, things grew quicker there. She opened her eyes to see the field in the reflection of the mirror. Amaterasu was then enshrouded in a bright light, blinding all the celestial beings awaiting her departure including herself. She felt herself being pulled downwards, gently like a stream's current. But she knew this form of travel was the fastest, and although it felt slow, it was actually going at the speed of a falling star. To the mortal eye it must have appeared that way. Unless a being had some form of mystical essence, they could not tell it was actually a woman falling from the sky. In truth she hoped no one did notice, which is why she chose the spaciousness of Shinsu field to avoid panic. The ground began coming into view and she sighed, smiling as she observed below.

"I can finally be-" a huge force of energy plowed into her side, catching her off guard and knocking her unconscious. Then, she began to tumble and rip through the air uncontrollably. Amaterasu spiraled downward faster and faster, unable to gain back control until she awoke, hitting what felt like the ground. She laid there for a few minutes, too numb from the fall. She was not dead of course, she was a goddess, and it would take more than that to kill her. But it must have been really powerful to do that to her, and infiltrate the barrier from the passage of light connecting to the Plane. Her cheek began to burn while her body shivered, what was this familiar sensation?

_Cold, very cold._ She thought. _But what is making me cold?_

Still muddled, Amaterasu slowly got up feeling the sting on her cheek grow. She felt it again as something wet hit her face. Looking around, she realized everything surrounded by falling shards of white fluff.

_Snow. How can there be snow in Shinsu field?_ No, this was not right. A moment ago she was staring straight at the place through the mirror, it was green not white. _Then why..._ That was when she realized, the force that attacked her must have thrown her off course. But where? Another world? She searched the white surroundings again, finding only the vast emptiness and howling wind. _Hold on._ She could hear something in the distance, a sound she heard before. She swore it was a flute, but what did it, mean? She couldn't remember. It was coming to the north of her, so she ran to the sound, hoping to find life in this desolate cold. Almost falling into the snow, Amaterasu continued to run, even if her bare feet burned from the cold.

Just when she was about to give it up, she saw a faint light glimmer just beyond a hill. The light grew brighter and she figured it must have been a fire. _Fire meant people!_ She almost cried out in glee but instead shouted to whoever was over the hill.

"Hello?" she gasped, realizing her would be saviors were actually...

"Imps!" they all surrounded the giant fire, their ugly furry skin shining from the light, with their masks fluttered back and forth as they chanted and danced. _They aren't usually in this area, it's too cold! And I thought the most of the demons fled after I defeated the darkness?_

They all turned to see the culprit that interrupted the celebration, and cried out in horrible cackling laughter. She froze, unable to stop her disbelief.

"Lookey here boys, we got a live one!" a green imp sneered, his gaze seeming to bore through his mask.

"Yum! Lets eat her!" another shouted.

"Nah! She's too cute, let's have some fun before we get cooking!" replied the first one. Then all the others started to protest, sounding like demented monkeys. She shivered, not from the cold but from the disgust of such vile creatures. She would slay them now if she wasn't so confused.

"I'll be the judge of that." bellowed a voice from behind. She jumped and slowly turned, daring to look at whatever beast stood in back of her. The rest of the imps grew silent in their cackling as Amaterasu saw the largest and ugliest red imp she'd ever encountered. It fur was even thicker than the others, matted in some parts, and reeking of wet cattle. She thanked the heavens this creature's masked covered his whole face, she couldn't bare to even see it. She never liked imps, their trickster ways on the darker side of things. The red imp stood over her, his head moving up and down her whole body, making her fury grow even more. He stooped and spoke again.

"Sorry boys, but no snack this time. I'll take this one out of your hands, seems to me this gal might be out of you guys' league." she could hear the cries of disappointment from behind her. The stupidity these demons had were astounding, first she fooled them in Orochi's castle and now this. To them she must have looked like any old human. Amaterasu was only bidding her time until she could figure out when to strike. And these demons were only fueling her ambition further. The red imp bent to her eye level, trying to hum in her ear. As if his voice was so melodic.

"Say sweet cheeks, why don't me and you get warm and cozy by the fire? I'll show you how hot it could really get up here." She gagged deciding that was it, her turning point. If she was her wolf self they would have been dead already. But no point in exposing your identity to the enemy and alerting other potential threats. _Let them lower their guard_. So she simply smiled and stepped back.

"Sorry, but _sweet cheeks_…" she leapt back, summoning her _Blade of Kusanagi _"-doesn't have time for you horrid creatures."Amaterasu saw the imps near the fire recoil in disgust at the holy blade. She smiled and swung the giant weapon with ease, cutting the lackeys in half. Leaves came from every direction as she swung, and flowers formed where the bodies fell.

"You bitch! I knew something was up!" she cut off one of the red imp's long arms, the limb making thud, as it fell to the floor. He screeched like a monkey. The goddess raised the blade, prepared to cut him in two as well. Any longer, and he could use a weapon against her. Just as she was about to land the last blow, a sharp pain pounded through her shoulder. It felt like something pierced right into it. Looking down she could see it was a huge arrow, sticking through it, the whole thing pulsing with dark energy. _Where did that come from? _Immediately drained of all her energy, Amaterasu sunk to the floor, her vision becoming hazy. The imp took no haste in grabbing her in his rough grasp, with his remaining limb, spitting in her face.

"Now I'll make you pay in the worst way. After this you won't know how to feel at all."

Amaterasu failed to give her reply, too tired to even speak. She tried summoning her weapon again, but her powers weren't working. The goddess gave him a glare in response when demon suddenly gave a jolt, causing it to drop her. It took all of her remaining strength to lift her head to find the cause. It turned out the weapon was a sword, but none of her doing. Its wielder, unknown to her, destroyed the demon in one swipe, and left the body in two large halves. With her vision fading more and more, Amaterasu was barely able to make out the form of some sort of animal approaching her. Its fur looking thick and spiky, while its face an unusual shape. She only managed a simple 'who' before collapsing on the ground.

**Hey guys sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was actually busy this summer and went out a lot, so I worked on stuff just not so much. But I promise you I'll update the other fics soon, I just need to get them retouched. And I was also itching to get this one down after beating Okami, loooved it, shipping the pair like no tomorrow lol**** Anyways hope you enjoy please tell me what you think, I really appreciate feedback.  
Thanks.  
**

**-Midori**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the game Okami or any of it's characters. All rights belong to it's proper creators and the company Capcom.**


End file.
